How Could You?
by Smiling Pinky
Summary: What is Ashley feeling after she find out about Craig and Manny. What will she do about it?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I deleted my other JT x Emma story cause I did not like it so I decided to do a story that takes place after "Holiday". (You need to see this episode to get a feel what is going on) This is all about Ashley and what she does after Craig breaks her heart. I do not own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it.  
  
"How Could You?"  
  
[Ashley]  
I just sat outside of our school after walking out of our performance cause I just couldn't be around him anymore. It feels so surreal for this to be true, I mean come on, I thought there wasn't anything wrong between him and I. If he wanted someone else, he could've left me instead of cheating on me. Why Manny? I thought Craig loved me but now it seems like a huge lie. I am better off just going home and just laying down to think. This is way too overwhelming. [/Ashley]  
  
A few hours later, Ashley is at home lying down in her room just resting. The phone rings and she had a gut feeling it was going to be Craig trying to apologize for what he has done. But Ash checked her caller id and it wasn't Craig at all, it was someone she least expected.  
  
"Hey Ashley?" said the person on the other line. Ashley was relieved that it was the voice of comfort.  
  
"Hey Emma, what bring you to call me today?" Ashley said with a little smile on her face. Ashley could always depend on Emma for certain things because Em was a kind hearted girl.  
  
"I saw what happened earlier today at your performance. I just wanted to check if you were okay and was feeling better. I was also wondering if you wanted to talk outside, maybe at the Dot?" Emma said with a little bit of feeling unconfident about Ashley to being able to talk so soon. Emma knew it was the right thing to do because she also felt betrayed but not by Craig. She was betrayed by Manny because of the whole situation.  
  
"Sure I'll meet up with you, I actually was hoping I could talk to someone about this tonight. This whole situation was really irritating me and I think I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't get this off my chest." Ashley had said with a little of contentment in her voice.  
  
"So we'll meet at the Dot, say in 30 minutes?" Emma was feeling more confident now in finalizing the meeting.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll see you there." Ashley said before hanging up the phone and grabbing her jacket. She didn't want her Christmas to be ruined by anyone. Especially to not be ruined by Craig and Manuela. As she took her jacket from her chair, she saw a picture frame with a picture of her and Craig. She slammed the picture in the trashcan and told her mom she was going out for a little while. She was able to walk out of her voice with a smile on her face, for now.  
  
I know this isn't much but I want to make this a long fic. Review!! 


	2. On The Dot

On The Dot.. Emma and Ashley are at the Dot, discussing what needs to be done. Will their plan succeed or fail?(if you wanna get the full feel of this story, listen to Britney Spears' Stronger. That song inspired me to write this chapter ^__^. Plus, this may contain spoilers and I'm sorta bringing the spoilers early on into the series a bit :p)  
  
Ashley walks into the Dot, the restaurant that her and her friends go to. She sees Emma waving at her at a table and decides to sit down with her. Ashley knew she made the right choice by coming here tonight. She wasn't about to let Craig slide with what he did to her and Ash knew she wasn't allowed to let Manny go for what she done.   
  
  
  
"Ashley do you feel this is the right what to settle things with those two, I mean isn't this a tad bit harsh even for my liking?" said Emma with a voice of concern. Ashley wanted to double time them bad. Emma told Ashley that she knew Manny had gotten pregnant. A few days ago, Manny came over to talk to Spike and Em overheard them. Emma told Ashley what she heard and Ashley thought it would be the perfect revenge. They would start spreading it around and Manny would figure it would be Emma cause the only mention of it was at the Nelson-Simpson household. It would totally destroy them completely.  
  
  
  
"Emma, don't you want to get back at Manny for ditching you for Sully and his group of mindless goons? I mean, it wasn't right just because she changed her image that it would end for you to change your image for you guys to be friends. I mean, what kind of friend would call you a 'stuck up prude princess'?" said Ashley, almost conviencing that this was a justified plan.   
  
  
  
They shook hands and walked out together to Emma's house cause Ashley wanted to sleep over. Little did they know, someone was listening on their conversation. She wasn't for or against this, it's just that she had no idea Ashley would be capable for doing this. She took off her sunglass and signaled her waiter for her order to be taken.  
  
"Spinner, can I get a garden salad with Italian dressing and a diet cola?" said the girl at the table to Gavin. Gavin looked at her with a smile and said.  
  
"No problem Paige, just give me five minutes." Paige had grown this huge smirk on her face and decided to stay out of this situation for once. All she said was, "When vacation is over, it will be a very interesting new year at school." Paige had said with a little evil giggle and continuted to text message Hazel.  
  
I hope you guys liked it so far. I am doing this little by little. What will happen when school starts again. Stay with me to find out! 


End file.
